


Плата

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Основано на линейке Саскэ из "Сэнгоку Басара-3 Утагэ".





	Плата

– Вы знаете мою цену, тайте, – говорит Саскэ и проводит кончиками пальцев по Юкимуриным губам.  
Тигренок зажмуривается. Ему страшно и стыдно, но другого выбора нету: Сингэн при смерти, командование на нем, а Саскэ точно подменили – после того нелепого случая в Уэде он смотрит злыми глазами и говорит, говорит такое, что заставляет Юкимуру желать провалиться сквозь землю. И добро бы только говорил… Тигренок сжимает пальцы в кулак, судорожно вдыхает. Саскэ… 

Разбитая губа саднит, а дышать нечем – не из-за обиды, хотя из-за обиды тоже, – а потому что отвороты куртки врезаются в горло, зажатые в когтистом кулаке.   
– Идиот, – шипит Саскэ, – паршивый идиот, ты решил загубить нашу армию?!  
– Я… Я думал… Я беспокоился, я вышел встречать тебя… вас…  
– Меня? – спрашивает Саскэ и чуть ослабляет хватку. – Моя жизнь так важна для вас, данна?  
– А?.. Да… Нет… Саскэ, я…  
– Молчите.  
Саскэ дергает его на себя, впивается губами в губы. Язык преодолевает сопротивление, по-хозяйски проходит по языку, оглаживает небо. Юкимура вздрагивает, приходит в себя, отрывает синоби, отбрасывает того к перилам моста. Его всего колотит, пальцы зажимают ворот куртки, губы мелко дрожат.  
Саскэ медленно вытирает с лица кровь, смотрит на руку.  
– Вы не справитесь один, тайтё, – говорит он. – Вы ничего не умеете. Вы бесполезны. А я… я хочу за свои услуги новую плату. Вы будете платить мне, тайтё, или мы расстаемся?  
– С-саскэ… – у него просто нет сил отвечать. Что случилось? Почему это происходит с ним? Что он такого сделал?  
– Ну так что, тайтё? – синоби поднимается, одним движением преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и безбоязненно берет Юкимуру за подбородок. – Вы будете платить?  
– Буду, – говорит он и опускает глаза. – Я буду платить, Саскэ.

И вот с тех пор Юкимура избегает смотреть на своего синоби, и тщательно выверяет свои действия, и боится ошибиться, и старается не вспоминать, какой ценой продолжает существовать клан Такэда.   
Вот только как тут забудешь… 

– Тайтё, – говорит Саскэ и его дыхание обжигает Тигренку ухо, – разожмите руку.  
Его губы спускаются по плечу, целуют тонкую нитку пульса под краем дельтовидной мышцы, следуют изгибу бицепса, проникают под куртку… Юкимура задерживает дыхание. Лицо у него горит. Саскэ поступает непозволительно, грубо, унизительно, а он не может сказать ему «нет» и уже сам не понимает, не может ли или же не хочет. Если бы только Саскэ не принуждал его…  
– Саскэ… – шепчет Тигренок и подается чуть вперед, помогая снять с себя куртку. – Саскэ…   
Синоби внезапно отстраняется.  
– Давайте ваше письмо, – говорит он. – Я отвезу его в Осю.  
Он выходит во двор, выдыхает, прислоняется затылком к холодному деревянному брусу. Ничего не изменить. Молодой Тигр рвется к Дракону, Токугава наращивает силы, а вот он увязает все глубже и глубже. «Я хотел, чтобы вы остались живы, данна, – думает Саскэ. – Я хотел, чтобы вы думали о себе. Я хотел, чтобы вы не боялись меня потерять. Но, кажется, я не могу быть для вас настолько плох». Саскэ прячет письмо за пазуху, надевает маску. «Но это не значит, господин Дракон, что я так просто отдам вам нашего данну», – криво ухмыляется он и шагает в воронку.


End file.
